$ 50\% - \dfrac{15}{8} + \dfrac{38}{25} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ $ -\dfrac{15}{8} = -1.875$ $ \dfrac{38}{25} = 1.52$ Now we have: $ 0.5 - 1.875 + 1.52 = {?} $ $ 0.5 - 1.875 + 1.52 = 0.145 $